1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a method of producing 1,2-substituted imidazoline compositions.
2. Related Publications in the Art
Compounds containing an imidazoline ring structure substituted at the number 1 and number 2 position are well-known in the art. Imidazolines substituted at the 2 position with a long chain aliphatic group are cationic compounds exhibiting surface active properties. They have been used as cationic emulsifiers, flotation agents, corrosion inhibitors and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,045 to M. Kubo et al. discloses a process for producing 1,2-substituted imidazoline compounds. These compounds are formed from the reaction of dialkylenetriamine with a higher fatty acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,234 to L. E. Peterson discloses diimidazoline compounds. These are formed by the reaction of a polyamine such as triethylenetetramine or tetraethylenepentamine with an aliphatic dibasic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,440 to D. F. Schumway et al. discloses stabilized imidazoline derivatives. The patent teaches that the numbering system for the imidazoline ring is conventional.